


Белый плен

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Гокудера и Мукуро едут на задание





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на конкурс Мириады миров-2016 для команды "Viva la pioggia"

Вместо ресторана, где были назначены переговоры, Марко Феррони попадает прямиком в ад: его машина лоб в лоб сталкивается с выехавшей на встречку фурой.

Гокудера узнает об этом через полчаса. Кроме тела Феррони в покореженном салоне не нашли ничего. Ничего, похожего на кейс с коробочками.

А значит, псу под хвост весь план, и естественно, Гокудера нервничает. Он в бешенстве.

— Скажи спасибо, что не тебе пришлось на это смотреть, — цедит Мукуро, после того как в третий раз намыливает руки. Его лицо по-прежнему хранит зеленоватый оттенок, но Гокудере не до жалости.

— Ты точно все осмотрел? Багажник проверял?

— Машина в таком состоянии, что определить, где у нее был багажник, сложновато, Хаято.

— Значит, не проверял!

Гокудера бьет кулаком по стене; зеркало в пластиковой раме соскальзывает с одного из гвоздей и чудом не падает в раковину. Мукуро невозмутимо ополаскивает руки.

— Могу вернуться туда тобой, уверен, отскребать остатки Феррони будут до утра…

— Пошел ты!

Повода сомневаться в словах Мукуро у Гокудеры нет: в товаре тот заинтересован не меньше, и вряд ли находился бы тут, если бы добрался до него первым. Однако задача была идеально простой, а форс-мажор смешал все карты. Гокудера понятия не имеет, где теперь искать коробочки, спер ли их кто-то сразу после аварии или Феррони не взял их с собой изначально. По-хорошему, нужно связаться с Десятым и обсудить новый план действий, но Гокудера слишком зол. И вечные подколки Мукуро успокоиться не помогают.

— Хочешь, подеремся? — Мукуро выходит из ванной, на ходу развеивая остатки иллюзорной полицейской формы. — Только не здесь.

— Зачем? — Гокудера ловит его взгляд, ленивый, но цепкий: Мукуро дразнит его, как любит делать часто. — Мы не враги уже.

— Я мог бы сделать целую армию врагов, чтобы ты спустил пар, но ты будешь знать, что они не настоящие. Это скучно.

— А попытаться убить меня, значит, весело?

— Брось, Хаято, зачем мне это? Я ведь и так могу…

Гокудера бьет Мукуро в живот. Затем, с размахом, по лицу. И только готовясь нанести третий удар, понимает, что молотит кулаками воздух.

— Я же сказал: не здесь, — говорит Мукуро за спиной.

Гокудера не предполагал, что может разозлиться еще сильнее.

Парк в двух кварталах от отеля безлюден, а может, Мукуро просто скрыл его так, что припозднившиеся пешеходы обходят место стороной. Гокудере плевать, он даже завидует случайным свидетелям, если таковые появятся: они дерутся долго, громко и яростно. Гокудере неважно, что Мукуро, скорее всего, подыгрывает ему: хрена с два он позволил бы так просто дубасить себя по лицу. И хрена с два терпел бы боль так легко. Гокудере весело, черт, ему давно не было так весело. Он смеется, даже когда ноги увязают в болотной жиже, Мукуро близко, но руками уже не достать, он тоже все время смеется, и кровь тонкой струйкой сочится по его подбородку. Гокудера швыряет в него бомбы, Мукуро гасит их в воздухе и стряхивает на землю снежными хлопьями. Гокудера пытается добраться до него, но только глубже увязает в бурой глине. Мукуро и сам в ней по пояс, и они обмениваются еще парой ударов, прежде чем запал Гокудеры окончательно гаснет.

Иллюзия пропадает, остается только ноющая челюсть и неисчезающее ощущение грязи, стягивающей кожу даже через одежду.

В номере Гокудера молча раздевается, но Мукуро опережает его на пути в душ. На скуле у него синеет кровоподтек, его брат-близнец наливается на ребрах, но Гокудера знает, что кроме него их никто никогда не увидит.

— Ну что, полегчало? — спрашивает Мукуро, оставив дверь открытой.

Гокудера не знает, что сказать. Наверное? Какая, к черту, разница, если проблема еще осталась? А если и да, что делать теперь?

— Нам придется разбираться со всем самим, — наконец говорит он.

Потому что он провалил дело, хотя Десятый никогда не упрекнет. Потому что горечь поражения можно заглушить, только присыпав победой, и Гокудера собирается вернуться домой победителем. Что об этом думает Мукуро, его мало волнует.

Он даже почти забывает, что не один в номере, когда Мукуро становится напротив, обжигая паром, идущим от влажной кожи. Наклоняется, задевая губами кольца в ухе, и шепчет:

— Там остались следы иллюзий. Вторая машина вся пропитана ими. И я догадываюсь, чьи они.

Было время, когда Гокудера убил бы его за такое, но сейчас только задирает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза:

— Сможешь найти ублюдка?

— Разве я давал повод думать, что чего-то не могу, Хаято? 

Мукуро смеется, крепче затягивая полотенце на бедрах, а Гокудера заныривает в ванную, закрывает дверь и упирается руками в края раковины. Сердце колотится сильно-сильно, воздух пропитан цветочным мылом — так же пахло сейчас от Мукуро, — и Гокудеру медленно затягивает в непреодолимый, бездонный водоворот. Он не понимает, каким образом Мукуро забрался к нему в голову, он по-прежнему не доверяет Мукуро, пусть и уже не ненавидит, но это — другое. Это — дрожь в кончиках пальцев и ноющее нетерпение внизу живота, справиться с которыми можно, только если помочь себе самому.

Нужно снять кого-то, думает Гокудера. Побыстрее покончить с чертовым делом и снять кого-то, он просто давно не трахался, а из-за этого случается всякое. Даже фантазии про Рокудо Мукуро, будь он неладен.

***  
— Только будьте осторожными и не делайте глупостей, — одобрив новый план, говорит напоследок Десятый.

Гокудера кладет трубку. Его главная глупость, кажется, сегодня вообще не собирается просыпаться. Если можно назвать сном то, что делает Мукуро.

— Мне нужно кое с кем связаться, — сказал он час назад, и с тех пор сидит с закрытыми глазами, откинувшись на подушку.

Дышит, Гокудера проверял пару раз: пожалуй, сейчас он бы даже расстроился, если б Мукуро вдруг сдох. Без него путь к победе станет длиннее на неопределенное число шагов. 

Гокудера заказывает завтрак в номер и разделывается со своей порцией лазаньи. Кофе Мукуро успевает остыть и покрыться сморщенной молочной пленкой, когда тот наконец отмирает. Сладко тянется, разминая затекшее тело, а потом босиком идет к Гокудере:

— Горгона.

— Медуза? — хмурится Гокудера.

— Остров, — Мукуро морщится, но выпивает всю чашку. — Там живет Альдо Сорди. Ученый. Корнаро, наш вчерашний фокусник, работает на него уже несколько лет. 

Через час они плывут на пароме к Эльбе — добраться до Горгоны можно только оттуда, — и Гокудера старательно сдерживает рвотные позывы.

— Я могу убрать качку, — сочувственно говорит Мукуро. 

Гокудера смотрит на него зло: иногда на Мукуро находит. Гокудера так и не просек, что становится причиной — чье-то неосторожное слово, взгляд или собственные мысли Мукуро, — но из острого на язык психа, способного смеха ради сделать из Сицилии мертвую пустыню, тот превращается в растерянного мальчишку. И похоже, эти перемены настроения удивляют его самого. А Гокудеру — напрягают. К счастью, длятся они секунды, слишком мало, чтобы всерьез испугаться. Слишком долго, чтобы не заметить. Хотя Десятый делает вид, что не замечает, но Гокудера предпочитает оставаться начеку.

— Спасибо, я переживу, — цедит он.

Мукуро пожимает плечами, и Гокудера, не выдержав, идет в уборную.

— Сольди — агорафоб, — говорит Мукуро, когда он возвращается. — Не выбирался со своего острова очень давно. Говорят, у него там подземная лаборатория.

Гокудера не спрашивает, как Мукуро все это выяснил, не его дело. Его дело — понять, зачем человеку, сознательно выбравшему отшельнический образ жизни, коробочки, использующиеся в ближнем бою. У Гокудеры не хватает фантазии.

Зато у Мукуро ее в достатке.

— Кассель, с двумя «с». Мы сестры, — он хватает Гокудеру под руку и широко улыбается.

Наверняка, то, что видит сейчас бравый метрдотель с пластиковой табличкой «Пануччи» на груди, кокетливое и завлекающее; Гокудера не смеется только потому, что завтрак все еще просится наружу.

Впрочем, скоро становится не до смеха.

— Один номер? — фыркает Гокудера, глядя, как Мукуро сует ключ-карту в замок. — И какие еще нахрен сестры? Договаривались же, что мы мать и дочь!

— Иллюзия вышла моложе, чем я планировал. И мне будет легче контролировать ее, если мы поселимся в одном номере.

Гокудере совсем не нравится грядущая перспектива, и он уже собирается уточнить, точно ли иллюзию Мукуро собрался контролировать, когда мозг цепляется за другую, более важную информацию.

— Вышла? 

Мукуро бросает сумку на кровать и принимается как ни в чем не бывало вытаскивать из нее вещи. Смену белья, очки для подводного плавания и легкий сарафан «мадемуазель Кассель» Гокудера пропускает, но на глоке с запасным магазином ломается. Швыряет свои вещи у порога и, схватив Мукуро за локоть, разворачивает к себе:

— Давно ты не управляешь своими иллюзиями? 

— Думаешь, синьор Пануччи мечтал бы сейчас о моей заднице, если бы я не справлялся? — ухмыляется Мукуро.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Дело в том, что ты устал, Хаято. И лучше отпусти…

Что будет, если не отпустит, Мукуро не договаривает: Гокудера разжимает хватку. И отступает на шаг. Мукуро тут же отворачивается, но Гокудера успевает поймать то самое, слишком знакомое в последнее время выражение лица. Он не знает, что еще спросить, «что с тобой происходит?» кажется слишком личным, таким, будто Гокудере есть до Мукуро дело и он будет разбираться, если что-то вдруг действительно окажется не так.

«Мы просто напарники. Вынужденные», — напоминает себе Гокудера и бредет в смежную спальню.

Может быть, Мукуро и прав: он устал. Устал бороться с постоянным наваждением, в котором он разворачивает Мукуро лицом к стене и трахает, вместо того, чтобы разбить об эту стену его чертову голову.

***  
Проснувшись среди ночи, Гокудера сразу понимает: что-то не так. Привычного, сладковато-гнилостного запаха иллюзий нет, зато чье-то тепло обжигает даже через слой одеяла.

— Ты слышишь? — голос Мукуро звучит над самым ухом, и Гокудера невольно вздрагивает. — Мне нужно полотенце. 

— У тебя своего нет?

— Еще одно.

Гокудера инстинктивно нашаривает выключатель лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, и Мукуро отдергивается, как напуганный светом вампир. Полноту образу придает кровь, размазанная по лицу и шее. Будто еще секунду назад Мукуро жрал сырое мясо.

— Порезался, когда брился, — бурчит он. — С тобой не бывает разве? — Гокудера завороженно кивает. — Ну так дашь полотенце?

— А аптечки там разве нет? 

Мукуро нервно соскакивает с кровати, но Гокудера легко нагоняет его у дверей ванной. 

— Ты ведь не брился? 

— С чего ты взял?

— Кровищи столько, будто ты себе челюсть отпилить пытался.

— У меня просто плохая свертываемость.

— Ну да. А я римский легионер.

— Центурион, — соглашается Мукуро. — Шлем с перьями тебе бы пошел.

— С перьями — это кое к кому другому. Так что происходит, Мукуро?

Мукуро оборачивается, уронив руки. Гокудера видит его обрывками, фрагментами на кинопленке: зажатое в кулаке полотенце, с которого на пол срываются мутно-алые капли, бледный живот с дорожкой темных волосков, утекающей под резинку трусов, родимое пятно, похожее на иероглиф победы, возле пупка. Выше Гокудера смотреть не решается. И голос Мукуро доносится как сквозь вату:

— Не знаю, Хаято. Но очень хочу узнать.

На этот раз Гокудера не собирается отступать. Мукуро явно ждет, что он уйдет, но Гокудера подходит ближе, осматривает брошенную в раковине бритву.

— Как это получилось?

— Я не помню, — нехотя отвечает Мукуро. — Я спал. Потом проснулся. В ванной. Вот так.

Он промакивает царапину смоченным в воде полотенцем и недовольно шипит.

— Ты лунатик? — уточняет Гокудера.

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Тогда как?..

— Подумай, Хаято. Ты ведь у нас гений, — Мукуро наконец останавливает кровь и принимается разворачивать найденный в аптечке пластырь.

Гокудера думает, и то, что первым приходит на ум, кажется невозможным. То, что это сотни раз проделывал Мукуро — факт, но завладеть телом самого Мукуро до сих пор удавалось всего одному человеку. Который и человеком-то не был.

— Это невозможно, — говорит Гокудера. Он не верит: должно быть другое объяснение, просто его гениальность сбоит на Мукуро, как до нее — его умение безошибочно отличать врагов от соратников. Людей, хоть что-то значащих, от тех, на кого совершенно плевать.

— Нет ничего невозможного, — тянет Мукуро, прикрываясь напускным весельем.

— Но он ведь должен тебя уколоть. Порезать. Сделать что-то такое… Это тот парень, что грохнул Феррони?

— Корнаро? — Мукуро облокачивается на раковину и смотрит в глаза отражению Гокудеры в зеркале. — Он — слабак, который даже не может скрыть следы своих иллюзий.

— Если не он, то кто?

— Я не знаю… Тех, кто мог бы, давно уже нет в живых.

Уверенность в словах Мукуро настолько наигранная, что неясно, кого он стремится убедить — Гокудеру или самого себя. Секундной вспышке тревоги на его лице Гокудера верит куда больше.

И на этот раз он не станет закрывать глаза и проходить мимо: не потому, что они с Мукуро все еще в одной лодке. Он не хочет оставаться в стороне, и это решение удивляет, но не так сильно, как могло бы.

— Выходит, к нам пожаловал призрак, — говорит он, замечая, как Мукуро напрягается. — И раз не прирезал тебя сразу — значит, хотел предупредить.

— Кому-то очень не по душе, что мы решили сунуться к Сорди, — соглашается тот.

— А раз так — утром уезжаем. Агорафоб вряд ли сумеет смыться незамеченным, а нам нужен новый план. И больше людей.

Мукуро не спорит, хотя Гокудера до последнего ждет от него обычного «я могу все и даже больше, справимся сами». Мукуро уходит, зацепив его плечом. Похоже, он на все согласен.

При других обстоятельствах Гокудера бы позлорадствовал: Мукуро на своей шкуре испытал то, что обычно проворачивал с другими, чем не повод порадоваться? Но сейчас Гокудере не до веселья: победа выпорхнула у него из рук, когда он был так близко, и путь к ней теперь преграждает противник, с которым опасно сталкиваться без подготовки.

***  
— Что значит карантин? — если бы мог, Гокудера взглядом прожег бы дыру в марлевой повязке, делящей лицо метрдотеля пополам.

Тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на него ошарашенно: на пышногрудую мадемуазель Кассель Гокудера сейчас похож меньше всего.

— Шестнадцать туристов за ночь, с одними и теми же симптомами, — его бубнеж едва слышно сквозь марлю. — Власти приказали закрыть остров.

Мукуро улыбается с досадой, и Гокудера кивком зовет его за собой:

— Парома мы сегодня не дождемся.

— Вам лучше бы тоже сходить в госпиталь, провериться… мсье! — кричит вдогонку метрдотель.

— Свяжемся с Десятым, пусть пришлет вертолет, — говорит Гокудера.

И обходит с рацией каждый миллиметр номера, но та лишь издевательски поскрипывает. Гокудера догадывается, что это бесполезно — слишком гладко все складывается, слишком наигранно, — но все равно разбирает рацию.

— Кажется, он не предупредить меня хотел, а помучить, — говорит Мукуро, глядя, как он возится, складывая детали обратно в пластиковую коробку.

— Кто?

Мукуро не отвечает, сгибаясь в остром приступе кашля. Гокудера ждет несколько секунд, а потом подает ему чашку с недопитым кофе.

— Никогда не любил морской воздух, — Мукуро дышит размеренно и сипло, пьет короткими глотками. — Вообще терпеть не могу влажность.

Раздражение раздувается внутри ядерным грибом, с Мукуро вечно так — недоговорки, тайны, болтовня ни о чем, когда стоит подумать о важном. Сейчас это стоит сделать вместе, потому что Гокудера заперт на чертовой Эльбе вместе с ним — и, возможно, из-за него.

— Кто — он, твою мать?

— Альдо Сорди, я полагаю.

На этот раз Мукуро улыбается совершенно искренне, и ясно, что больше из него не выжать ни слова. Гокудера опять пробует запустить рацию, и, услышав знакомые скрипы, хоронит ее на дне сумки вместе с надеждой вернуться на большую землю.

Остается только один путь — вперед, на Горгону. С Альдо Сорди пора поговорить лицом к лицу.

***  
Искать что-либо в окутавшем остров тумане сложно, Гокудера едва видит дорогу в паре шагов перед собой, один раз чуть не здоровается с фонарным столбом — Мукуро в последний момент хватает за руку и отводит в сторону. От его «Аккуратней, Хаято» злость яростно клокочет в груди; где была твоя аккуратность, когда позволил кому-то заполучить свое тело, кретин чертов?

Из окружающей белизны чужие фразы долетают обрывками, но их достаточно.

— Люди думают, что дело в тумане, — говорит Мукуро, когда они приходят в яхт-клуб. — Мол, в нем болезнь. Но это иллюзия, — он жестом дирижера рассекает рукой воздух. — И болезнь — тоже. Простенькая, ее можно сравнить с домашним заданием для первоклассника.

— А то, что свои ты больше не контролируешь — дипломная работа? 

— Очень смешно, Хаято. Я контролирую свои иллюзии.

— Тогда что это? — Гокудера проводит пальцем по длинной царапине у него на скуле, Мукуро неожиданно накрывает его руку ладонью. Вдоль позвоночника словно разряд тока пропускают, и Гокудера отшатывается.

— Придурок!

— Что не так, Хаято?

Гокудера отворачивается, взрывает навесной замок на двери эллинга; туман глушит звук, только запах дыма и пороха щекочет ноздри. Мукуро проходит внутрь, идет к ближайшему катеру.

— Ты не едешь, — говорит Гокудера.

Мукуро останавливается на полпути.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Не договаривались, — соглашается Гокудера. — Ты должен был прикрывать меня, но ты не можешь. Там — будешь только мешаться. Возражения?

Мукуро молчит. Секунда, вторая, третья — растерянное выражение на его лице не сменяется привычным. У Гокудеры холодеет внутри, но, может быть, это все туман, который уже заполз в помещение липкими белыми щупальцами.

— Я могу хотя бы помочь тебе вывести лодку? — спрашивает наконец Мукуро.

Гокудера не уверен, не совершает ли ошибку, но Десятый бы сделал так же — не пустил на опасное задание человека, лишившегося силы. Мысль приободряет, ровно до тех пор, пока он не видит, каким взглядом Мукуро провожает его с берега.

Так смотрела мама, когда Гокудера видел ее в последний раз.

***  
На Горгоне туман еще плотнее, он напоминает кокон, в который заворачивают своих жертв пауки. Кажется, что его даже можно потрогать. Гокудера трогает, но пальцы проскальзывают по воздуху.

Это жутко.

Жутко, потому что похоже на кадр из научно-фантастического фильма. Герой высаживается на незнакомую планету, и вокруг — только белизна, за которой неизвестность. В ней с одинаковым успехом может оказаться великое ничто и толпы вражески настроенных аборигенов. Мутантов, гигантских насекомых или разумных дроидов. 

Это жутко и в то же время чертовски интересно.

Гокудера упрямо бредет вперед, отсчитывая шаги: так он сможет найти лодку, если придется срочно возвращаться. Сто, триста, тысяча семьдесят пять. Здание вырастает прямо из тумана и кажется оптическим обманом: отступишь на шаг, и его уже не будет. Продвинешься — и увидишь снова.

Гокудера ускоряется: холод пронизывает тело даже через плотную куртку; хочется разобраться со всем побыстрее и свалить отсюда подальше.

До шпиля, торчащего из земли, как попавший в центр мишени дротик, остается минут пять ходом, когда из белой мглы выныривает рука и хватает Гокудеру за локоть. 

— Твою мать, придурок, я бы тебя сейчас динамитом накормил! — вопит Гокудера, а Мукуро невозмутимо задувает подпаленную шашку. — Как ты тут оказался?..

— Взял лодку и приплыл, разумеется. А как еще?

— Не важно! — трясет головой Гокудера. — Я что тебе сказал делать?! Идти в номер и!..

— Я решил, что в сложившейся ситуации мне будет безопаснее с тобой.

— Я не нанимался в телохранители к утратившим силу иллюзионистам!

— Я и не утрачивал силу, Хаято, — улыбается Мукуро. — Только контроль. Да и то не целиком. Смотри.

Туман вдруг расползается в стороны и теперь напоминает манную кашу, размазанную по краям тарелки. Дорога к шпилю открыта, хоть и обнесена забором из белесой жижи. Но Гокудера все равно злится: неизвестно, что ждет их внутри, и он предпочел бы оказаться там без груза ответственности за бракованного напарника.

— Ну что, пошли? — Мукуро тянет его за собой, и Гокудера тащится молча. В конце концов, может, он и прав: Гокудера не хотел бы вернуться и найти его с перерезанным горлом. 

— Это бывший маяк, — говорит Гокудера, когда они пробираются в здание. На хлипкой входной двери даже замка нет, и не поймешь: то ли это от старости, то ли их действительно приглашают внутрь.

Однако с каждой пройденной ступенькой нехорошее предчувствие все больше напоминает страх, такой же белый и липкий, как оставшийся позади туман.

— Лаборатория под маяком, как интересно, — бормочет Мукуро. — В лучшем случае мы найдем там коробочки, которые забрали у Феррони…

Гокудера не дает ему договорить о том, что случится в худшем случае, резким движением толкая к себе за спину. Дверь, такая же древняя, как и наверху, не заперта и может таить за собой любую угрозу. Гокудера пихает ее ногой, держа наготове щит.

Но в лаборатории они действительно находят коробочки. Кейс Феррони стоит на одном из столов, напоминая кусок сыра в мышеловке. Гокудера десять раз проверяет все вокруг: пол, стол и сам кейс, и только потом рискует его открыть. Ничего не происходит. Все коробочки уложены ровными рядами, вокруг — ни хитроумных ловушек, ни обученных бойцов. 

— Здесь никого нет, — задумчиво завершает осмотр лаборатории Мукуро. — Только куча бумаг. Можем взять с собой, если тебе интересно.

— Возьмем, — соглашается Гокудера.

— Ну разумеется, но сам их и потащишь, ты же у нас книжный червь, — смеется Мукуро и выхватывает у него из-под носа кейс. — А я прихвачу это.

Только тогда натянутые нервы раскручиваются шелковыми шнурками, и Гокудеру отпускает. Все происходящее по-прежнему слишком странно, но задание выполнено, и это не может не радовать. Остается только выбраться с этого дурацкого острова.

***  
Просматривать бумаги Гокудера начинает уже в лодке. На некоторых — знакомая гербовая печать, но он не может вспомнить, какой семье она принадлежит, да и записи пока что не наводят ни на какие мысли — обычные бухгалтерские отчеты, только и всего.

Мукуро ковыряется в кейсе с коробочками, отбирая те, что открываются пламенем тумана, Гокудера видит только его силуэт в белесом мареве, но все равно иногда поглядывает: как-никак, если что-то случится с этим придурком, Десятый спросит с него.

И все-таки странно, что коробочки отдали им так легко, очень уж похоже на ловушку, но сколько Гокудера ни думает — не может разгадать механизм ее действия. Может, у Десятого получится лучше? Наверняка он уже на пути сюда, учитывая, как давно они с Мукуро не выходили на связь.

«Отчет из лаборатории», — читает он на очередном листе, когда краем глаза замечает движение на другом конце катера.

Все происходит мгновенно: Мукуро выпрямляется в полный рост, глухой всплеск, и вот его уже нет в поле зрения. Только благодаря инстинктам Гокудера действует в считанные секунды: глушит мотор, скидывает куртку и бросается в невидимую за клубами тумана воду.

Тело не успевает испугаться холода, Гокудера с тоской думает о промокшем во всех карманах динамите, а потом руки сами находят Мукуро. Тот даже не пытается плыть, но и не брыкается, к счастью, поэтому Гокудера легко вытаскивает его на поверхность. Еще с минуту он тянет Мукуро за собой, выискивая в тумане лодку, а когда наконец находит и забирается в нее — дрожит так, что не сразу удается завести мотор. Мукуро валяется на дне без сознания, но хотя бы дышит. Подумав, Гокудера накрывает его курткой и обессиленно усаживается рядом.

Мукуро ненавидит воду и все, что с ней связано. И слишком любит себя, так что спонтанное самоубийство — это точно не про него. Кто-то все еще контролирует его тело, и скорее всего этот кто-то просто дал им забрать коробочки и уйти. А значит, ничего не закончено.

***  
В номер приходится пробираться, отбиваясь от назойливых расспросов синьора Пануччи. Нет, мой друг не заразился, он просто перепил. Да, нам нужны две порции супа, доставить в двенадцатый. Да, номер записан на мадемуазель Кассель. Вы что, оглохли тут все?!

Гокудера с облегчением выдыхает, только когда за ними закрывается дверь. Мукуро пришел в себя еще на подступах к берегу и молча донес до двери кейс, дав Гокудере возможность прихватить и бумаги, но потом разделся донага и, забравшись под одеяло, вырубился. Гокудера решает остаться в этой же комнате — от греха подальше — и, переодевшись, усаживается на кровать. На всякий случай проверяет рацию, и только убедившись, что она по-прежнему мертва, раскладывает перед собой бумаги.

Они явно таят в себе как минимум часть разгадки, но сколько Гокудера ни вчитывается, так и не находит ничего значимого. Счета, блокноты с загадочными рисунками, похожими на тетради старательных студентов-медиков. Гокудера решает пролистать их от корки до корки, но вскоре глаза начинают слезиться — невидимый туман просачивается в комнату даже через плотно закрытые окна.

— А телохранитель из тебя оказался что надо, — прерывает очередную попытку вникнуть в написанное Мукуро. — Не зря все считают тебя цепным псом Савады.

— С каких пор ты — это все? — Гокудера поворачивается к нему: Мукуро снова смотрит растерянно, но в этот раз даже не пытается скрыть этот взгляд. А потом вдруг придвигается так близко, что Гокудера ощущает тепло его согревшегося тела сквозь слой одеяла.

— Трахнулся бы с тобой. Давно хочу.

Растерянность как волной смывает, в глазах Мукуро — чистая похоть, и Гокудера мгновенно собирается, готовый атаковать.

— Это ты или не ты?

— Это я. Могу забраться в тебя, чтобы доказать.

— Ну нет уж…

— Тогда просто поверь на слово. И я серьезно. Давай трахнемся?

Гокудера чувствует, как против воли начинают гореть щеки.

— Совсем охренел?! Да я…

— Ой, только не говори, что ты не по этой части, — Мукуро коротко усмехается. — Я наблюдал за тобой, Хаято.

Гокудера закатывает глаза. Мысленно считает от десяти до одного, прежде чем дать в рожу этому самодовольному кретину. И как назло, эффектный жест обламывают бумаги, вихрем слетевшие с постели, как только он поднимает руку.

— А даже если по этой, с чего ты взял, что я тебя захочу? — цедит он.

— Ну, я хорош собой, — ухмыляется Мукуро. — И меня даже раздевать не нужно. А у тебя сто лет никого не было.

— За этим ты тоже наблюдал?

— Даже не пришлось, у тебя все на лице написано. Да и, учитывая, сколько раз за последние несколько дней ты меня бил, нам явно пора перевести отношения на новый уровень.

Гокудера не против избить его еще раз. Всю душу вытрясти. Это единственная мысль, возникающая при виде растянутых в самодовольной улыбке губ.

— Заткнись.

— Заставь меня заткнуться. Ты же знаешь, по-хорошему со мной не выйдет, Хаято, — говорит Мукуро и целует его первым.

Гокудера отвечает, хватает его за подбородок, убирает волосы с лица. Мукуро пытается обнять его, но Гокудера перехватывает его запястья и стискивает крепко. В голове приятно пусто, только жгучее желание и понимание — наконец-то! — понимание, что означали все странные взгляды, все будто бы случайные прикосновения.

— И это все? — бормочет Мукуро ему в рот.

— Сам напросился, не жалуйся потом, — Гокудера сдергивает одеяло с оставшимися бумагами на пол и нервно сглатывает.

Рука сама ползет вниз, сжимает уже твердый после словесной перепалки член Мукуро, и тот крупно вздрагивает. Но тут же расслабляется, проводит освобожденными руками по плечам Гокудеры и втягивает его в новый поцелуй.

Целоваться Гокудера любит и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Мукуро, в отличие от всех предыдущих парней Гокудеры, не воспринимает поцелуй как прелюдию к чему-то большему. Судя по стонам, перемежающимся с короткими вздохами, Мукуро откровенно наслаждается поцелуем. Он не прекращает целоваться, стягивая с Гокудеры одежду, целует, исследуя прохладными пальцами его плечи, грудь и спину, целует, сжимая ноющий от этой медленной пытки член. Он не спешит, смакует наслаждение, прикрыв глаза, и от его прикосновений Гокудеру приятно потряхивает.

Внутри еще ведет бессмертный бой логика: Мукуро был врагом, Мукуро пытался убить Десятого, Мукуро притащил их на этот чертов остров… Но в этот раз ей не удается победить.

Мукуро нравится Гокудере, не как очередной способ снять накопившееся за долгое время напряжение. Ему нравится перебирать волосы Мукуро, темными волнами рассыпавшиеся по подушке. Нравится притягивать его к себе, так, чтобы ощущать теплую кожу и тяжелое дыхание, нравится целовать, не пропуская ни миллиметра — плечи, сгибы локтей, острые паховые косточки.

Он прекращает, когда Мукуро принимается возиться, елозит под ним и в конце концов достает из-под подушки презервативы — стандартный «подарок» от гостиницы — и явно припасенный заранее флакон смазки.

— В этот раз ты сверху, — бормочет он, впихивая это богатство Гокудере в руки.

В голове проносится «Ты так уверен, что будет следующий?», но вслух Гокудера выдает:

— Ты что, дрочил тут, пока я спал в соседней комнате?

— Я люблю получать удовольствие, — невозмутимо отвечает Мукуро. — Кстати, может уже приступим?

И, легко перекатив Гокудеру на спину, забирает его член в рот. Он не отсасывает, демонстрируя чудеса глубокой глотки, просто сжимает губами головку и лижет, раз за разом проходясь языком по щелке, но Гокудере приходится вцепиться в его плечи и отстранить в какой-то момент — слишком уж позорно в его возрасте было бы кончить от такого. Мукуро бы ввек не забыл.

Презерватив он натягивает сам, дрожащие руки не подводят, а заодно удается сосредоточиться и не смотреть, как Мукуро растягивает себя и смазывает — иначе выдержка бы отказала напрочь. Ее и так надолго не хватит, потому что Мукуро — это нечто: он гибко двигает бедрами, насаживаясь до самого корня, весь дрожит и стонет, не стесняясь. Гокудера прислушивается к его ритму, а когда понимает, чего и как он хочет — переворачивает на спину и начинает дрочить ему, не переставая двигаться. Мукуро закатывает глаза, Гокудера снова целует его, наваливается сильнее. Наслаждение терпкой волной скатывается от поясницы к паху, закручивается и наконец взрывается, вышибая из тела все ощущения, кроме прозрачного, незамутненного кайфа.

Мукуро еще подается навстречу, удерживая за бедра, стонет надрывно, и Гокудера дрочит ему, быстро и жестко, пока тот не накрывает его руку и не выплескивается прямо Гокудере в ладонь.

Кажется, они лежат, вжавшись друг в друга, целую вечность, пока Гокудера наконец не отползает на другую половину кровати. В голове по-прежнему блаженная пустота, мягкими шагами подкрадывается сон, плотная пелена тумана давит на глаза все сильнее и сильнее. Перед внутренним взором проносятся картинки: губы Мукуро, его подрагивающие веки, ходящая ходуном грудь — все еще яркие, но теперь Гокудера только смотрит, не реагируя телом. На смену Мукуро приходит утонувший в белой мгле остров, марлевая повязка метрдотеля, аккуратно разложенные в кейсе коробочки и бумаги со знакомой гербовой печатью.

Теперь Гокудера вспоминает, где видел ее раньше: это герб Эстранео, семьи, когда-то ставившей эксперименты над Мукуро. Мукуро вырезал ее подчистую, больной ублюдок, хотя и понять его можно…

Гокудера вскакивает как ошпаренный и пихает Мукуро в плечо.

— Это что у тебя, такой дурацкий способ съема?

— О чем ты? — тот сонно моргает.

— Авария Феррони. Остров. Это же ты нас сюда притащил! Небось, и «карантин» сам устроил, и все эти трюки с захваченным телом, чтобы меня разжалобить, и коробочки выложил так легко! Рация — тоже твоих рук дело?

— С чего ты так решил, Хаято? — Мукуро тоже поднимается, трет глаза и наконец смотрит на Гокудеру. Можно даже увидеть в его взгляде невинность, если не знать, что на полу валяются доказательства его очередного коварного плана.

— Объясняю по пальцам, — цедит Гокудера. — Ты все классно продумал. Я почти поверил. Но вот бумаги Эстранео тебя выдали. Лучше б обычных журналов наложил, я бы дольше гадал, зачем они в лаборатории.

— Постой, — Мукуро хмурится, — бумаги Эстранео? Это их ты нашел в лаборатории?

— А то ты не в курсе!

— Но я правда не в курсе. И я уверен, что в целом мире не осталось ни одной бумаги с их гербом, я стер все, что могло напоминать об Эстранео.

— Все? — не выдержав, Гокудера подхватывает с пола первый попавшийся лист и сует его Мукуро под нос. — А это что? Не узнаешь?

Мукуро бледнеет на глазах, выхватывает у него бумагу, но даже не вчитывается.

— Тебе надо уходить, Хаято.

— Что?

— Бери коробочки, садись в лодку и уезжай. Рация заработает, и тебя кто-нибудь подберет.

— Да какого хрена?.. — договорить Гокудере не дает настойчивый стук в дверь..

— Две порции супа в двенадцатый номер, — раздается голос синьора Пануччи.

— Оденься. И мы не закончили, — бросает Гокудера, сам наспех натягивает брюки и рубашку и идет открывать.

— Куда поставить? — спрашивает Пануччи, и Гокудера сторонится, пропуская его в номер.

— На тот стол.

— Как скажете, синьор, — кивает Пануччи. — А теперь закрой дверь, Рокудо Мукуро, и не открывай, пока я тебе не разрешу.

Сперва Гокудере кажется, что он ослышался, но Мукуро проходит мимо него и защелкивает замок.

— Какого хрена? — вспыхивает Гокудера.

— Я не могу ему сопротивляться, — с нескрываемой паникой в голосе отвечает Мукуро.

— Конечно, не можешь, — усмехается Пануччи и, стянув повязку с лица, плюхается в ближайшее кресло. — Я ведь захватил твое тело.

— Это что, очередной акт спектакля? — хмыкает Гокудера.

— Нет, Хаято. Он не лжет.

— Не лгу, — кивает Пануччи. — А теперь свяжи своего друга.

И бросает Мукуро наручники. Гокудера отшатывается:

— Не подходи!

— Прости, Хаято, я действительно ничего не могу сделать! — виновато говорит Мукуро.

На миг перед глазами Гокудеры все вспыхивает белым, а когда марево рассеивается, он обнаруживает себя прикованным к дубовой ножке кровати. Мукуро знает, что после такого Гокудера в пыль его сотрет, поэтому все уже мало напоминает розыгрыш, но и поверить, что кто-то сумел захватить тело Мукуро, по-прежнему сложно.

— Кто ты? — тем временем спрашивает Мукуро, встав напротив Пануччи.

— А ты не узнаешь? — ухмыляется тот. — Черт, как хочется еще понаблюдать за твоими мучениями. Но злодеи много болтают только в плохих фильмах, и все знают, что с ними после этого случается. Я же не такой дурак. Так что возьми-ка нож и перережь…

— Стой! — кричит Гокудера. — Не знаю, какие у тебя к нему счеты, но я-то имею право знать, что происходит?

Пануччи нехотя поворачивается к нему, осматривает с интересом, а потом задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. Я Альдо Сорди. Хотя, возможно, вам больше скажет другая моя фамилия — Эстранео.

— Этого не может быть, — Мукуро застывает. — Альдо?..

— Собственной персоной, — широко улыбается тот. — Лучшее творение семьи. Мог бы быть и вовсе превосходным, если бы один маленький ублюдок не убил всех участников моего эксперимента!

Гокудера видит, как нервно дергается кадык Мукуро, как подрагивает в живущих своей жизнью руках нож. Избавиться от наручников с помощью пламени — секундное дело, но этой секунды может не хватить, если Альдо прикажет Мукуро убить себя. Нужно тянуть чертово время…

— Значит, ты еще одна жалкая подопытная крыса? — спрашивает Гокудера. — Вам с Мукуро впору объединяться в фан-клуб.

— Можешь не заговаривать мне зубы, — равнодушно отвечает Альдо. — И объединяться с Мукуро мне ни к чему, он и так принадлежит мне. И вскоре нам предстоит сделать многое, чтобы восстановить доброе имя Эстранео.

— Но как? — шипит Мукуро. — Как ты смог завладеть моим телом?

— Оно было моим, как только ты родился, — расхохотался тот. — Можно сказать, ты и родился, чтобы стать моим. Как и все остальные из вашей опытной группы. И знаешь, мне даже нравится, что ты стал таким сильным. От слабака не было бы никакой пользы. А теперь хватит болтать. Прирежь уже этого прихвостня Вонголы.

Гокудеру перетряхивает. Мукуро движется к нему медленно, словно все внутри него борется, прежде чем сделать новый шаг. Гокудера разрушает наручники, а в следующую секунду в голове звучит голос Мукуро:

— Не дергайся, так надо. Можешь побить меня потом.

Будто пассажир в собственном теле, Гокудера вскакивает и выхватывает с тумбы глок. Зажмуриться не удается, поэтому он смотрит, как собственным руками жмет на спусковой крючок и по груди застывшего с ножом в руках Мукуро расползается багровое пятно. Мукуро падает, нож, стукнувшись о пол, отскакивает к ногам Гокудеры.

— Ну что, теперь сыграем на равных, Альдо? — говорит Мукуро его голосом.

Комнату заполняет туман, словно где-то прорвало сдерживающую его плотину, вскоре Гокудера уже ничего не видит.

— А ты умен, Мукуро, — доносится из белой пустоты голос Альдо. — Я правда не ожидал, что ты легко расстанешься со своим телом. Но так даже интереснее.

Гокудера стреляет на голос.

— Мимо, — смеется Альдо. — Знаешь, я был в бешенстве, когда ты убил всех. Но мне стало любопытно, что ты будешь делать дальше. А когда ты завладел кольцом Вонголы, я даже порадовался, что не прикончил тебя сразу.

— Долго же ты терпел, — усмехается Мукуро.

Гокудера находит его тело и снимает с пальцев кольца. Вся рубашка Мукуро пропитана кровью, но она хотя бы больше не свищет. И все равно зрелище не для слабонервных.

— Ты можешь не волноваться так, Хаято? Мне сложно сосредоточиться, а с моим телом ничего не случится, — говорит Мукуро.

— Мне плевать на твое тело, я хочу назад свое! — огрызается Гокудера.

— Не ври, Хаято, еще полчаса назад тебе было совсем не плевать на мое тело, — смеется Мукуро. — О, ну не злись. Ты прав, пора с этим заканчивать. Эй, Альдо!

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, я, конечно, не подозревал, что ты мог захватить мое тело, когда я был еще младенцем, но я кое-что знал про твой эксперимент. Думаешь, я не убил тебя вместе со всеми, потому что не нашел, где тебя прячут?

Гокудера больше не ходит в тумане: это может сделать его отличной мишенью. Гораздо удобнее ждать, пока противник подставится сам.

— Думаю, ты решил, что я и так сдохну без препаратов, которые давали мне Эстранео. Но ты ошибся, вот он я! И стал только сильнее.

— Да, по идее ты уже должен был разрушиться.

— И я не скакал из тела в тело, в отличие от тебя. Даже сейчас чужим пользуешься, слабак! — смеется Альдо.

— Пользуюсь. И видишь ли, мне очень нравится это тело, поэтому я не хотел бы, чтобы оно пострадало.

В любой другой момент Гокудера бы смутился от столь явного комплимента, но сейчас ему просто хочется, чтобы все закончилось.

— Да развей ты уже эту дрянь и пристрели его!

— Насколько я знаю особенности эксперимента Альдо, его тело быстро регенерирует. И из-за этого так же быстро разрушается. Но он может перенестись в мое и привести его в негодность.

— И что тогда делать?

— Ждать, пока он ошибется.

— Не гарантирую, что оно не пострадает, — говорит Альдо. — Впрочем, мне все равно, в каком теле ты мне достанешься, может, даже и лучше, если я приду в Вонголу этим сопляком, говорят, он правая рука босса.

— Решил изменить принципам? — спрашивает Мукуро. — И ради чего?

Гокудера тянется к коробочке и выпускает Ури. Шепчет «Ищи», надеясь, что кошка узнает его голос и не устроит показательное выступление. Та молча растворяется в кромешной мгле, на миг осветив ее смешанным пламенем урагана и тумана.

— А ты представь — босс Вонголы, семьи, перед которой преклоняются другие, дает ход экспериментам Эстранео. Никто и слова сказать не посмеет.

— Десятый никогда не пойдет на такое, — цедит Гокудера.

— Хитроумно, — соглашается Мукуро. — Только он раскусит тебя в два счета.

— И что? Я все равно успею завладеть им, пока он, как и ты, будет беречь тело своего драгоценного товарища. Я даже не стану подавлять тебя до этого времени, чтобы ты увидел, как все, что ты старательно уничтожал, снова оживает… Черт, это что, кошка?!

— Пора, — говорит Гокудера и тут же едва не падает от вмиг накатившей слабости.

Он прислоняется к столу, держа наготове глок, пожалуй, неплохо было бы выставить и щит, но на это сейчас нет сил.

Туман расползается, становясь все реже, сквозь разлетающиеся клочья Гокудера видит подергивающегося будто в конвульсиях Альдо.

— Быстрее, — говорит тот голосом Мукуро. — Он сопротивляется. Хочет перескочить в мое тело.

Гокудера вскидывает руку с пистолетом, но Мукуро качает головой.

— Это не подействует. Тебе придется расчленить его.

— А как же ты? — Гокудера впервые всерьез задумывается, что будет, если тело, в котором находится Мукуро, умрет. Думать, что будет чувствовать Мукуро, если начать резать Альдо, ему попросту страшно.

— Я успею уйти, — выдыхает Мукуро. — Давай же.

— Может, попробуешь удержать его, пока доберемся до базы? Десятый придумает какой-нибудь другой способ…

— Другого нет, Хаято! Ты должен сделать это сейчас, — шепчет Мукуро. — Я выдержу. Я обещаю.

Альдо падает на колени и принимается драть горло ногтями. Гокудера берет с пола нож и, зажмурившись, идет к нему. Рядом ободряюще мурлычет Ури, Гокудера пристраивает кончик лезвия возле уха Альдо и просит:

— Закрой глаза. Я быстро. Я обещаю.

***  
Больше всего Гокудере хочется принять душ. Долго-долго стоять под сильной струей и тереться щеткой, пока не смоется вся присохшая к коже кровь. Ее слишком много, он успел увидеть себя в зеркальном отражении — пятна Роршаха на лице, груди, руках. Он больше не вертится по сторонам, не желая снова натыкаться на обезглавленный труп Альдо. Сидит на полу и пялится в окно, за которым медленно исчезает ночь, унося с собой туман. Пусть и другой, естественный, но Гокудере кажется, что он всю жизнь теперь будет ненавидеть туман.

Десятый уже мчится к ним: Гокудера просил только выслать группу, чтобы прибрались здесь, и Сасагаву, но Десятый хочет лично убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. И хренов придурок Мукуро просто обязан очнуться к его приезду, ну сколько можно валяться, изображая покойника?

Гокудера смотрит на его бледное лицо, потом на повязку, пропитавшуюся кровью: скоро придется ее менять. Если придется… Вставай же, ублюдок, вставай!

Гокудера не может долго рассматривать его: голова тут же распухает от мыслей — а что, если он напрасно поверил Мукуро, и тот не справился? Что, если болевой шок оказался слишком сильным, и Мукуро сдох вместе с Альдо? Нет, Гокудера мотает головой, этого просто не может быть, Мукуро вылезал невредимым из такой задницы… А еще он обещал.

— Ну что, поедем домой, Хаято, или ты еще не все достопримечательности тут осмотрел?

Мукуро не пытается подняться, так и лежит у него на коленях, а Гокудера продолжает неспешно перебирать его волосы.

— Вернулся, — бормочет он.

— Собственной персоной, — улыбается Мукуро. — Но если ты все еще хочешь меня побить, придется подождать. Мне нужна небольшая помощь с этим, — он кладет руку на грудь, накрывая пулевое отверстие ладонью.

— Два часа прошло, — говорит Гокудера. — Я думал, ты помер.

— Когда я приду в норму — сделаю все, чтобы ты забыл об этом досадном происшествии.

— Уж постарайся, — усмехается Гокудера.

Потом нагибается, легко целует его в губы, и снова переводит взгляд на окно. Занимается рассвет, первые, робкие лучи солнца проскальзывают в комнату, и новый день отчего-то кажется новой жизнью. В которой будет еще куча проблем, один невозможный придурок и никакого тумана.


End file.
